1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel bow mount and process for tuning a bow. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method which provide sufficient flexibility and adjustability for use with any size or type of bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it has been discovered that even premium bows are not always constructed or assembled with perfectly matched components such as limbs, eccentrics, bushings etc. Also, accessories such as arrow-rests or sights may not be precisely constructed or installed on a bow. In order for archers to be able to shoot accurately, they need a bow that has a number of elements precisely aligned and set up. Archers also need to check and adjust their bows, arrows and accessories frequently after the initial set-up. In an effort to alleviate the above difficulties, many bow holder and bow tuning devices have been developed.
An example of one such device is disclosed in Morey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,576. This device is limited in use to bows that are capable of having a stabilizer in order to fasten a bow to the device. It is also difficult to set up bows with this method because of the swinging of the plumb bob or arrow while attempting to adjust the arrow rest and sight pins. Trying to hold a level in a precise location against an arrow or string is very awkward.
Another example is disclosed in Fenchel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,627. This device is limited to certain bows and elements and is therefore capable of only solving a portion of the problems associated with accurate archery shooting. The patent to Emerson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,937, is another example that is limited to bows that have two threaded holes in the riser. This device is capable of only solving a portion of the problems associated with accurate archery shooting.
Three other examples that are limited to solving a portion of the problems associated with accurate archery shooting are listed below. The patent to York et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,971, discloses a tool used to attempt to align the arrow with the bow and set the tiller. Accurate settings are difficult without checking other parts and assembly of a bow. An archer's form is not taken into consideration while using this tool. The patent to Boll, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,511, discloses a device which can only be mounted on bows which have a threaded stabilizer hole located in the riser. Accurate settings can be difficult without support of the bow and arrow while making adjustments. The patent to Scarpa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,110, merely discloses an apparatus designed to hold a bow in various positions.
The prior art fails to show any device which can allow a user to place bows of various sizes and shapes in a mount and then perform on the bow all the various measurements and make any necessary changes while the bow remains mounted. The prior art also fails to show any type of device which allows a great flexibility of motion once the bow is mounted in order to ensure that the bow is appropriately positioned. The present invention solves this and other problems not apparent from the prior art.